I love you, Don't I?
by o Blue Socks o
Summary: *REPOSTED* Serenity is happily married to Diamond, and peacefully rules Crystal Tokyo with him. But when memories of a past love return, as well as the man, will Serenity chose her past over her happy future with Diamond?
1. Happily in Love

Title: I Love You, Don't I?  
Author: o Blue Socks o  
  
Authors Note: This is the story I wrote on my old account: Kiwi8. I forgot the password so bare with me!! Anyway's if I get my reviews again I'll post another chapter.   
  
Dedication: To Nicole (colixxcakes58) My inspiration, my best friend, and the best writer I have *EVER* met. Love you girlie!!  
...................................  
  
Neo Queen Serenity awoke first, feeling exhausted from last nights activites. She pushed her long graceful blond hair out of her face as she sat up, only to be exposed to the exterme brightness of the room.  
  
' Oh no! It's probaly already noon!' she thought worried.  
  
She heard a grunt next to her and turn to see her husband, still sleeping and looking as peaceful as ever. His long, icy blue hair was in his face and his masculine cheast was bared. Serenity grinned as she looked at Diamond for a long time, remembering their hard path to become where they were today. And Prince Endymion's expersiosn when he heard of their relationship...  
  
Flashback (5 years ago)   
  
"Thank you, Diamond. I had a great time." 19 year old Usagi said softly, pulling him into a deep embrace. Diamond had taken her all around the peaceful gardens of Manhatten, and she enjoyed it. It was spring break and she finally had all the work of her chest from college, and Diamond was the one who was helping her through the work. Even if she was in Tokyo and he was in America.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel a lot better. I didn't think you would like it that much." he kissed her forehead, and hugged her tight.  
  
'She's so beautiful..' he thought, playing with her long blond locks, which weren't in her usual meatball head style. "I love you, my little blondie." he whispered into her ear. His warm breath caused a tickling sensation in her ear.  
  
"I love you too, my prince." Usagi said softly, wrapping her hands around his neck, and pulling him closer to her. Diamond covered her lips with his, and nothing mattered. Their tongues danced for dominance, and the cool night breeze didn't affect them at all. But when they pulled away, Usagi froze. Mamoru Chibi was standing right in front of her.  
  
Present   
  
Serenity shivered, remembering the long fights with Mamoru, the tears amd the pain. Especially when Mamoru tried to kill Diamond.  
  
'I don't know how I'd make it with him,' Serenity thought, 'It was a great thing the bullet only scraped him.'  
  
But she remembered of how Diamond was in the hospital, in a coma, she became suicidal. She didn't want to make it with Diamond, she couldn't. She looked down at her wrists, the scars were there. Serenity felt her eyes water when she started remembering how Diamond came to her aid when she was slitting her wrists, how Diamond cut college, all to make her feel better and stop. And it helped.  
  
'Diamond has been a big part of my life.' Serenity thought as she wrapped her arms across her chest to keep her warm and calm, 'How could I live without him? How could I rule this kingdom without him being by my side?'  
  
"Thinking hard, love?"  
  
Diamond sat up, and wrap his arms around Serenity's waist, while planting warm kisses on her bare shoulder.  
  
"Mmm..not anymore." she replied, lying back on his strong, bold shoulders. Finally relizing she and Diamond were naked, with only a satan sheet to cover their most intimate areas.  
  
"Well, what were you thinking about before?" Diamond asked, wrapping the white satan sheet around them. Serenity turned to face Diamond, an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"About you," she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I take it is a bad thing?" Diamond asked, pretending to be hurt and pushing her away.  
  
Serenity pounted, "Ok then, if you don't want me to think about my evil, sexy husband then ---"  
  
"Ok, pet, You win. I hate seeing you mad." he said, pushing away his icy blue bangs.  
  
"So I win! Ha Ha, I win again!" Serenity replied, in a sing song voice. Diamond smirked, and pulled the satan sheets off her body, leaving her naked glory to be exposed.  
  
"What the....?" she looked down, then looked up to see Diamond eyeing her hungrily. After being married for almost 5 years he still had this lust for her, anytime he'd she her, he'd go crazy. It was an un-dying lust which only Serenity could bring upon him.  
  
"Oh NOO you Don't!!" She replied, standing up, only making Diamonds eyes wander to other places, "I'm going to a bath!"  
  
Diamond took in this information and bolted off the bed, "Not if I get to the door first!" he exclaimed. He ran for the ajoining bathroom, Serenity on his tails. He, of course got their first, and when Serenity tried to run in, he grabbed her by the waist and spun her around.  
  
"And where do you think YOUR going?" he mocked. Serenity pounted. "Fine, you can take a bath. I'll stick to a shower." she mumbled, walking in to the bathroom door. But Diamond stopped her, "Well.." he said, putting on his most sexy voice, "What if you get exposed to the most COLDEST water while I'm taking a WARM bath?" he asked.  
  
Serenity turned and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, I can live with that." she smiled, and walked into the shower, closing the glass doors. Soon, the steam filled up the big shower area, and he could not make out her body anymore. But he could hear her singing; I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. I know right now, you can't tell.. but stay a while and you might see a different side of me..............  
  
Diamond smiled, 'She has the mose beautiful voice.' he thought, as she continued her song. He decided to pull a prank on her. He turned on the bath, and heard a small cry of pain from her as the cool water hit her. He let the water run until she believed it was full. And then she continued her song when the warm water came back. She was singing so loud, she couldn't hear him come in. She didn't notice either, until he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"What the Hell?!?!?!" she turned, only to see Diamond smirk. "Diamond, what are you doing?"  
  
"This." he replied, kissing her, "And maybe something more."  
  
.................................................  
  
As the servant walked down the pure clean corriders, she heard moans and groans from the King and Queen's bedroom quaters.  
  
"There at it again." she thought, sweatdropping, "Guess not all of us are getting warm water at the moment.."  
  
..................................................   
  
There we are..enjoy!! Minor Writers block at the moment so pleasse give me suggestions! Love you all!  
-Blue 


	2. We Meet Again

Title: I love you, Don't I?  
  
Author: o Blue Socks o  
  
Chapter Title: We Meet Again  
  
Authors Note: Nothing big..I'm having a small writers block so would someone please give me ideas? Email me if you like: iardork@yahoo.com OR IM me: xdorky janex  
  
Review Please :)  
  
.................................................  
  
Serenity and Diamond walked down the main stairway hand and hand. All comotion stopped and everyone turned to look at the Queen and King. What shocked them was Serenity didn't have her long blonde locks in her usual style. Today, their were down and wavy. And fit perfectly with her long, frilly white gown that outlined her curves.  
  
Diamond looked at Serenity. The sun made her long blonde hair look more like a halo. "You look like a queen, Serenity." he whispered in her ear, causing a warm blush to overcome her.  
  
"Awww..just look at them! They seem so happy together." Lita sighed, looking at them from the other side of the room.  
  
"Well, I'm happy for them." Amy said, smiling, "They've managed to rule in peace for so long."  
  
"Yes," Pluto replied, "But I don't feel like this peace will last." she said glumly, "But not to worry. Serenity has master the power of Sailor Cosmos so I'm sure even if we are attacked, it won't cause a lot of damage."  
  
Sailor Neptune, Pluto and Uranus looked uncomfartably to one another, knowing that starting today, the peace would not last.  
  
................................................  
  
Serenity, Diamond and the senshi all took their places at the table ready for a another long and grulling council.  
  
'Fourtunatly for me, Diamond takes care of all this.' she said telepathically to her senshi.  
  
'I don't know, Serenity. Sorta makes you look a like a dumb blonde to me.' Uranus mocked. Serenity glared at her from across the table, causing Diamond to gently squeeze her hand.  
  
'Behave, minx.' Diamond's said, a little demanding.  
  
Serenity looked down at her fingers, 'Does everyone have to be so damn demanding?' she thought, angrilly, forgeting to put up her thought block. Hearing her question, Diamond gently wrapped one leg around hers and kissed her arm, 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make my voice so harsh.'  
  
Serenity smiled at Diamond. That's one of the man reasons she loved him, Diamond never meant to do anything to inflict pain, and when he did, he was truly sorry for it. She could see it in his eyes.  
  
"What's HE doing here?" Mars asked angrily, pointing to a figure to the door. Serenity and Diamond stood up. Diamond was the first one to relize who it was, and he pushed Serenity behind him. Serenity looked over his shoulder to she a tall man in a long black cape, with a red rose. It was her first love.  
  
Flashback 7 years ago   
  
Usagi lay her head down on Mamoru's lap.  
  
"Mamoru?" she asked sweetly, disturbing him from his reading.  
  
"Yes, love?" he replied, putting his book down, and playing with her blond bangs.  
  
"I love you." Usagi replied, closing her eyes for a nap.  
  
"I love you more, Usako." Mamoru replied, leaning in for a passinate kiss.  
  
"Will you ever love anyone else other then me?"  
  
"Never, Mamo-chan, never........"  
  
Present   
  
Serenity froze, she felt numb.  
  
'What? Diamond why is here? He's not on the council is here?' Serenity thought worried. Maybe Endymion was here to get revenge. He had said when he shot Diamond that he would get Serenity back. Serenity whimpered, and grasped Diamond's hand.  
  
'Shh..it's ok, love. I'll get this all figured out.'  
  
Serenity couldn't calm down. He shot Diamond. Endymion shot Diamond. I don't want him here.  
  
"WHY IS A MAN WHO SHOT THE KING IN THE PALACE?!" she asked angrily, "HE ALMOST SUCEEDED IN KILLING THE KING!!"  
  
Diamond was shocked. He'd never seen Serenity in so much rage.  
  
"Love, calm down." he whispered, "Don't make a scene."  
  
Serenity pushed him away, "WELL, ANSWER ME!" she snapped. A council member stood up.  
  
"Being now the King of Earth, your majesty," the council men started, "It is required by law that he becomes on the concil."  
  
Serenity froze. Him. The killer. Council.  
  
'Oh god..to much information..'  
  
Diamond gripped her hands. "It's ok love, just sit through this conference and it'll be all over soon, ok?" Serenity nodded. But it didn't make her feel any better, especially since Endymion sat right across from her.  
  
'I spy something yellow..' Michelle's voice said in Serenity's head.  
  
Serenity smiled, god how she loved she senshi. They always made her feel better. She looked around for something yellow..The yellow crest on her papers! She picked up the paper and flashed it to Michelle.  
  
"Your turn." she mouthed. Serenity looked around, and noticed that Endymion was staring at her. She noticed his eyes travel...down... Diamond also noticed because she could hear him clench his jaw.  
  
'Senshi, how about we go train?' she thought, hoping they'd saw yes.  
  
'Good idea,' replied Mars, 'I'm sick of seeing Mamoru stare at your rack.' Serenity gazed at Diamond. "May I?" she whispered.  
  
Diamond smiled with relief, "Certinaly, whatever makes you feel better." Serenity stood up, causing Endymion's eyes to wander even more south.  
  
"My senshi and I need to train," Serenity announced, "It's part of our way to be prepared if we are ever attacked."  
  
The council members nodded, appoved of her idea. Diamond stood up and kissed her lightly on the cheek, "Don't use up all your strength, love." he whispered a little loudly, "I might have something *PLANNED* for us tonight."  
  
Serenity blushed a deep red, and she noticed Endymion glaring at Diamond. "Have a nice meeting!" she cocked her head and waved before skipping outside with her senshi.  
  
"Soo..where were we?" Diamond asked sitting down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity sat on the cool marble of the fountian. God, she never felt more scared. With Endymion's return, she knew he would try to get her back.  
  
'But I don't love him anymore, I love Diamond. I'm married to Diamond. I can't fall in love with Endymion..can I?' she thought. The cool wind blow against her hair sending it flying. Serenity closed her eyes and counted the many times of happiness with Diamond.  
  
"You think too hard, love." Diamond voice came out of nowhere, causing Serenity to jump. "Diamond!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, sorry." he said sheeplishly, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and nibbing on her ear. Serenity lay her head back, and inhaled his scent. He smelled like raspberries.  
  
"Is he gone?" Serenity asked, she began to feel Diamond's hands travel upward and he was now kissing her neck.  
  
"Um..." Was his only reply.  
  
Something didn't feel right, Diamond isn't like this. She turned her head and screamed.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Serenity pushed Endymion away.  
  
"Serenity," he said softly, dropping his fake Diamond voice. Serenity looked him over, he was more tan and his hair was longer then the last time she had seen him, but he was still Mamo-Chan.  
  
"Serenity.." he repeated her name, coming closer to her. She could almost smell his freash soapy smell, and he's long, broad hands seemed really soft on her skin.  
  
"W-what do you want from me?" she asked firmly. She wasn't the one to toy around with, she had her heart set on Diamond.  
  
"I just wanted to give you something back." Endymion said softly, he took out the locket he'd given her a long time ago. Serenity's heart feel. She felt guilty. She knew she was the one who broke his heart. But Endymion didn't seem a slight bit intersated in her health back then. He didn't even want to help her when she was sucidal.  
  
Serenity slowly took the locket out of his palm, "Thank you." she said softly. Looking down on the small, star shaped locket, she remembered the melody that had begun to play.  
  
"Your as beautiful as ever." Endymion said softly, reaching out he touched her silky blond hair which blew in the wind, "Got rid of your locks?" he asked curiously.  
  
"No, not really." Serenity replied, feeling more calm. "I just wear it down on formal occasionsions. Like today, being Crystal Toyko's Formation Date."  
  
Endymion nodded. Serenity felt so calm and peaceful. She remebered these feelings. From long ago..lying on Mamoru's lap while he read his novels, and taking long walks in the park. Mamoru was the bigger part of her life, but Diamond was the part that filled in the blanks. But, athough she kept trying to deny it, she still had love for Endymion. Love that for some reason would never die. But loving him wasn't the same as loving Diamond. Diamond cared..Diamond was the one. Serenity was confused. Their were so many emotions, so many memories...of who, of what?  
  
"Well, I'd better get going.." Endymion said softly, breaking Serenity from her thoughts.  
  
"Yes, I'd better get back to my senshi." Serenity replied.  
  
Before she could turn and leave, Endymion did the impossible. He pulled her in for a kiss. Hesitant at first, but Serenity kissed back. She missed the feeling of his warm lips and soft butterfly kisses. His kisses were so full and alive with passion.  
  
As he pulled away and left, Serenity collasped on the floor. Did she love Endymion more then her own husband ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There we go..chapter 2 is up. Look for chapter 3 within a couple of days..  
  
And as always, please review!   
  
-Blue 


End file.
